


Secret Santa Pog!

by AnotherGreyUser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGreyUser/pseuds/AnotherGreyUser
Summary: My secret santa for the MCYT Shipping Server!My person asked for: phil brushing techno's hair and its all just platonicSo I hope I delivered!
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Secret Santa Pog!

It was officially the worst day of Technoblade's life.

Not because of the fight with Fundy and the butchers, of course not. He loved nothing more than to cut down those who stood against him, so to spill their blood on the pure white snow was far from an inconvenience.

Yo make the fight even more appealing, Fundy had dared to lay his hands on Phil. Phil, his only friend on this server! He could never let that slide. The voices could never let it slide either, screaming at him to make them pay. So he did, and for the first time in a while, they were appeased. As was he, getting revenge being one of his favourite hobbies.

No, today was the worst day because during the fight, his braid had come undone. For most people, this would be a mild inconvenience at worst, but for Techno, this was a disaster. He kept his hair up for a reason. Mainly, it was because there was just too much of it.

It would get in his face, get tangled easily and it was impossible to braid alone. Many times he had considered cutting it off, but he had made a promise to himself, that he would only cut it when he lost a battle. It was a symbol of power and strength, reaching low on his back since it had been many years since he had failed to slaughter an opponent.

However, this left him in an awkward position. In less than twenty minutes, Phil was supposed to visit to help him with his bees. Somehow, Tommy had managed to break the hive and he had no clue how to fix it.

He had around ten minutes to tame his pink birds nest of hair and he knew that wasn't enough. With a defeated sigh, he accepted his fate and didn't even bother trying to make it presentable, simply hoping Phil wouldn't laugh too much and making a start on gathering the materials needed from his chests.

He had just finished crafting a hopper when a rather loud knocking rang out. A quick peak through the window confirmed it was only Phil and he happily flung the door open, dragging the older man inside and slamming it shut once again. Who knew where Ghostbur was, the man seemed to be everywhere and God knows the ghost couldn't keep a secret.

Techno had a reputation to uphold here, how can he intimidate Quackity when people know what he looks like at his lowest. 

Phil seemed dazed for a second, expected considering the rather rough treatment so suddenly, but when he layed eyes upon the pinkette, it all vanished, the expression replaced by one of glee as he began to laugh.

"Woah, what the fuck happened to you?" He wheezed out, clearly amused by the younger's predicament.

"Well, you see, I was minding my own business when the butcher gang tried to kill me, and who am I to say no to a fight? I got a bit of blood on my cape, but I was hoping it wasn't too obvious." He justified, intentionally avoiding the actual question, hoping if he just ignored the problem, it would go away.

Expectedly, it did not work.

"Okay, but what happened to your hair, I don't think I've seen it down for a long time."

"Oh that? The tie broke and it'd take too long to do it again, don't worry about it. Anyway, I made a new hopper so all we need to do now is-"

"I can do it for you." He interrupted.

Technoblade froze, mid sentence. Phil didn't seem to be joking, but there was no reason for him to offer. Techno, being an english major with a vast vocabularly, eloquently replied:

"Heh?"

"It looks like a pain to do. I did Kristin's hair before, I can probably make it look decent."

Techno didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to refuse the help on principle and out of guilt. He was already taking up Phil's time to make him help with the bees, he didn't want to bother him more. However, the offer was too tempting, so he simply nodded to show his agreement.

That was how Techno ended up in his current situation. Sat before his fireplace, cross legged on the floor with Phil sat on a chair behind him. They had moved towards the heat source when the cold seeping in from outside began to make them shiver. Usually it would be warm, the fire spreading the heat through out the home, however Tommy had once again left the doors open, despite Techno's constant complaints.

For a moment, they simply sat there, Phil silently assessing the mess before him and trying to deside how best to handle it. When he finally, gently, grabbed a lock of hair, it made the other jump.

"Sorry, that was my fault." The blonde apologised, noticing the way the pinkette flinched. Techno hummed to show he heard Phil.

"It's okay, just took me by surprise." He practically whispered in response. The atmosphere was one of comfort and safety. After so many wars and losses, from exile to execution, to feel so calm without fear was a blessing. He didn't dare speak too loud, incase he ruined the moment.

It took as long as they had expected, taking time to brush it through until it was as smooth as it had once been. Phil would occasionally find small twigs and leaves hidden amongst a sea of pink and quietly chuckle. He could remember a time long ago when he was a lot closer with his sons. Wilbur and Techno would fight with wooden swords until Wil would come home crying after Techno hit him too hard.

They would play fight in the garden and walk in with what seemed like an entire forest lost in their hair. It was a nightmare to remove from Wilbur's curls.

However, that was long ago. Now he wasn't 'dad', only Phil. He couldn't blame them, not after vanishing for years, but in this moment, he could remember those days fondly. Stay lost in deja vu for a minute longer.

Techno felt similarly, although neither voiced it. The self titled Blood God relished in the feeling of the man running through his hair, feeling cared for in a way that was sadly unfamiliar. He had lived alone for many years, traveling from place to place, never staying long. He had never grown close enough to anyone to trust them like this.

The position left him vulnerable in a way he would despise should it have been anyone else. Back to the other, hands close to his neck, unarmed. To be capable of sitting like this was unnatural to him, but he by no means disliked it. In fact, this night may have been one of the best nights in a long time.

The motions were repetative and soothing. He had spent countless nights awake, brewing potions, mining for the ores Tommy insisted on stealing like the raccoon he was and killing wither skeletons. It was no surprise when his eyelids began to feel heavier and his head began to droop minutely before he corrected it.

It was, strangely, upsetting when he began to near the end of the process. He only needed to braid it and he would be done. Both men wished for the moment to last forever, though neither would dare voice this.

Phil used the strip of fabric Techno had previously handed him to tie of the slightly lopsided braid, proud of the work even if it wasn't perfect.

"There you go." He said as he stood up, legs aching from sitting on the uncomfortable chair in the same position for so long. He walked towards the ladder that lead to the ground floor, it was turning dark outside and he was ready to begin the treck home.

However, when he heard the response, he felt his mind suddenly draw blank. He was unsure of what to say, tears pooling in his eyes. Although, they weren't of sorrow, far from it. It was the opposite, tears of joy, as he heard his son mumble back:

"Thanks dad."

He turned to face the younger, he wasn't sure what he planned to do, hug him? Any possibility of that happening was obliterated when he saw the state the other was in. 

Technoblade was leaning back against the seat Phil had used, it was the only thing holding him up. His eyes were shut and his mouth open slightly, neck bent back in a way that would certainly make it cramp in the morning if he didn't move. 

Phil had no idea he was that tired, although looking at the bags underneath his eyes, he should have known. He had lectured him time and time again about not sleeping enough, but Techno never seemed to learn. With a soft sigh and a smile upon his face, Phil made his way, down the ladder, to the many chest full of supplies.

Techno had a ridiculously large number of spare sleeping pads, hoarded incase of an emergency which called for him to travel a great distance. He grabbed one and carried it back to the sleeping man, knowing attempting to carry Techno up the ladder to his real bed was a terrible idea. 

He placed the temporary bed down and carefully shifted the pinkette on to it, taking care not to wake him. For a moment, he simply took in the relaxed expresion on the younger's face. He smiled at the sight, appreciating one of the few moments Techno's face wasn't filled with anger, fear or stress.

"You're welcome son."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for Cinna/Toby!
> 
> I hope you like it, sorry it isn't that good, I have never written Phil before and I am kinda bad at the whole fanfic thing. I'm just sorry I got you, rather than a pog writer like Zes or a pog artist like MJ haha. I tried though, it's the thought that counts, right?
> 
> ... right?


End file.
